Angewoman:Above and beyond...
by Blackadder the 9th1
Summary: Before the digidestined before all of the beloved charachters we knw, It was the 60's and the birth of the Internet. It was also the birth of the Digital world, Gennai is curious about the real world so he send his finest pupil Gatomon in the form of a hu


Angewoman: Above and beyond…  
  
  
  
Kari wasn't going to lie, she would rather face BlackWargreymon armed with only a toothbrush that face her current assignment from school. She trudged home from the hot, hot day. She promptly sat her butt on the couch and leaned her head back, it would be sometime before Tai would come home and from the looks of the apt, her mom was off at the market. Gatomon greeted Kari with a fruit drink and cuddled next to her  
  
"Hey there pretty kitty!" She said warmly" How's my favorite human!"  
  
Kari sighed," It could be better Gatomon…"  
  
"What's wrong? Is someone threatening you?" Gatomon said defensively  
  
"No! Nothing like that," Kari assured" it's my current project from school; we have to write a 12page report on a significant event in the history of space travel. we could use any even from history. But im not sure which one."  
  
Gatomon thought, "Well let's go over your choices "she said as if she seemed like an authority on the subject. She read over the paper of choices.  
  
"hmmmm Challenger Explosion, nope too depressing leave that to someone else. First shuttle launch…nah….. Man landing on the moon…someone else wills proberly do that. Sputnik…. they had a dog in that satellite…no way!!!!"Kari giggled as she noticed Gatomon Paused.  
  
"Gatomon what's up?" Kari asked  
  
The wind rustled Gatomon fur and the paper in her paws" April 13,1970 Apollo 13 crippled…."She looked up" 1970, has it been that long already? I wonder how Jim is doing?" She looked back at Kari "Kari take notes…I have a story to tell you…."  
  
  
  
Part one: The call of duty  
  
UCLA at Berkley April 13,1970  
  
She was a picture of stunning beauty, A goddess, a pure angelic being, or simply an angel on earth, Her name was Angie, And she loved to cut across the park on campus on her way to her sociology class. By most looks Angie appeared as a normal collage student, long pretty blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a golden smile to match. To human eyes she was the epitome of beauty But to the few her knew her, she was much much different.  
  
In the time of the beginning of computers and microchips, technology was growing by leaps and bounds, man knew his destiny was in hand, but what man didn't know was in the events in the creation of the computer, he unknowingly created the parallel world known as the Digital World. And in this world there were living creatures. There was a kindly scientist known as Gennai, he was curious about the earthly plane, so he sent one of his digimon and gave her a human form, he sent her to live among humans and to learn about them, Her name was Angewoman and for secret identities she kept a low profile as a collage student known only as angie.  
  
"Hey Angie! You wanna catch the Moon launch!" Sara asked as she tapped her roommate by the shoulder. Angie looked up "Huh? Launch?"  
  
Sara chuckled" where have you been living? Mars?" She said as she took her hand and led her to the student lounge. On the way Sara filled Angie's ears with all that was the space program, from john Glenn to the Apollo moonlanding.  
  
"It's so cool! You just have to see a launch!!!" She exclaimed as she and Angie took a seat and turned on the T.V Sara looked at her watch. "Almost time. ……"  
  
Well they waited and waited but still no launch." What gives!"? Sara cried, "They were suppose to show the lunar launch!!!" A boy overheard them " The lunar launch? No one is interested in hat anymore!!!! This is the first launch they wont show cause no one gives a damm!!!"  
  
"That's stupid! There is nothing boring about going to the moon! Your dork!' She spat as she chunked a pillow at him.  
  
Angie sighed"im sorry Sara, I wanted to watch the launch too. Sara took a deep breath" I guess he's right, if you've seen one you've seen em all!"  
  
  
  
Part two, the finest hour…  
  
The next day Angie and Sara were busy in their room sewing scraps of fabric to make a renaissance costume when a pounding came to their door, it was Donald their friend. He was out of breath "Sara! Angie!! Get to the student lounge you got to watch the TV something has happened!!!!"  
  
They reached the lounge and joined the groups of students that gathered, on the T.V was Walter cronkite, and he sounded grim…  
  
"To repeat, an Explosion aboard Apollo 13 has crippled the spacecraft and her crew are currently have little power, Crews at NASA are desperately trying to bring the astronaughts home. From CBS this is Walter…  
  
Hours passed as Angie looked at the other students and the telecast She could feel their sadness and hoe that the astronughts would survive, she also felt their hopelessness that they could do nothing but watch. For the next day they were riveted, until at last CBS had reported that NASA had found a way to give the Apollo crew more power to make the crippled spacecraft make it home. But now the crucial hours followed, would the command module survive the reentry of earth's atmosphere? Angie knew she could help but how? She was in California and they were in Houston.  
  
Angie excused herself, she walked outside, and looked up, amidst the vast big blue sky she could feel they were up there anxious if they were going to make it home to see their families, in the past hours she got to know the astronauts as they profiled each of them. She took a deep breath and let loose her mortal seal, she glowed as she began to take her true form.  
  
"ANGEWOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She floated gingerly up to the sky.  
  
"Angie!!!!!!" Sara cried, she saw the whole thing" I knew you were different!!!"  
  
Angewoman looked down. "I, I,I……"She stuttered  
  
Sara smiled" Don't say anything!!!Just make sure they get home!!!!"  
  
Angewoman smiled as she flew off at high speed into the sky  
  
Jim Lovell made the final checks, outside the window he could see the earth's atmosphere, soon would the crucial minuets when they would be tested against the earth's atmosphere, The craft was ready, Ground control was ready, they were ready.  
  
"Gentlemen it has been an honor to fly with you," He told his other two crewmembers John Swigert, and Fred Haise. They closed their eyes as the module flew into the atmosphere and began to get burn up as if flew faster and faster in the earth's atmosphere. Ground control held their breath as for three tense minuets they would lose radio contact, and would not know of the astronaughts fate until they called back, if they called back.  
  
Jim closed his eyes as he could feel the craft shake and shake more, the heat began searing into the panels ripping apart metal stripping the protective coating, Soon the heat would penetrates inside the cabin, soon the tiny spacecraft would be ripped apart.  
  
As Angewoman soared into upper atmosphere she looked and saw the blaze of light shooting across the sky "That's them!!!"She yelled as she flew to meet them, she could tell she didn't have much time. She flew to match it's speed it moved fast oh so fast, but she had to move she had to catch them, she could feel the heat bounce off her body. It was intense oh so intense but she had to stick with it, for their sake for the sake of all the people on earth. "c-c-can't give up!!!"She gritted. She could see the module shaking ready to crack like an egg, it was now or never "CELESTIAL SHIELD!!!!!" She cried as she created a protective shield around the spacecraft and began to guide it home.  
  
It took everything she had to hold it together; she could feel pain in every fiber of her body. Inside the module Jim looked out the window, and what he saw he could never describe, above him outside the module was an angel she was literally flying with the craft and since she was there the craft had cooled and stopped it from shaking.  
  
They had an Angel with them," Merciful God…"He muttered. Heat seared into her as she could feel her strength fading and her uniform and feather being stripped away, her mask even was ripped in two her beautiful face showing through the half mask. "GIVE ME STRRENGTH!!!!!!!!!!"She screamed. Finally she with every ounce of her strength used she let go of the craft, She hope and prayed it was enough. As she fell back to earth with no strength to save herself, she saw the parachutes from the craft open, they were saved! The astronaughts would go home! She smiled as she continued her fall to earth, as she fell she once again caught in with the Apollo module as it descended to earth. She could see them all three of them happy and safe.  
  
Inside the module, Jim Lovell called to an exuberant NASA "Houston this is Odyssey! Good to hear from you again!!" He then looked out the module and saw the battered Angewoman fall past them, they made eye contact and he smiled at her, He gave her a looked that said simply "Thank you." Angewoman smiled as she saw them reach ocean safely, then Angewoman In a flurry of feathers she disappeared, her data reconfigured back to the digital world, within the hour she would be back in primary  
  
Village. From that time on Jim Lovell would tell his story to be met with disbelief, but Jim was there, he knew what happened, he knew they weren't alone.  
  
Epilogue. In God's country  
  
  
  
Kari looked at Gatomon her eyes moist with tears "Gatomon I-I never knew…" Gatomon looked from the window at Kari. "I did what I had to do, I couldn't sit by and let them die, not if I could stop it. " She took a seat by Kari. " I would do it again if I had to!" Kari hugged her in a strong grip "well now you got me by your side pretty kitty! I'm gonna write that report now!!!" Gatomon leaped loose of her grip." Not before you take me to the fish market! Can't you hear them calling to me! Gah-Too-Mon!!!" 


End file.
